Mem Aleph
Summary Mem Aleph (メムアレフ, Memuarefu) is one of the Main Antagonists of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. She is the spirit of the Earth itself, and one of the Old Gods who were trampled and sealed by YHVH in ancient times, before He was himself weakened after worship of Him faltered, and afterwards tore apart and sealed by Mem Aleph alongside the other Mother Goddesses who were sealed alongside her. Mem Aleph's philosophy revolves around the concept of "might makes it right", and her main goal is to use the Schwarzwelt and the Cosmic Eggs, imbued with her very essence, to remake the Earth anew, as it was in ancient times where Humans worshipped the Gods of Old, in a barbaric world free of all restraints, without a semblance of order and structure. This is reflected throughout the area Mem Aleph resides in, Sector Horologium, which resembles Primitive Earth in appearance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Mem Aleph Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable. Transcends linear time and has always existed in the Expanse in spite of having been created by Human Observation, and possessing a defined beginning from Human Perspective Classification: Primordial Mother Goddess, Spirit of the Earth, Creator of the Human Soul and Mother of all Demons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Mem Aleph is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data similar in nature to human thoughts, with the act of trying to kill a being such as her being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons far weaker than Mem Aleph are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes with new ones containing entirely different laws), Law Manipulation, Sealing (Sealed YHVH's fragments across several different Universes, and could imprison Maria inside of the deepest reached of the Schwarzwelt), Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Birthed the Human Spirit, and should be far superior to Kagutsuchi, who controls the flow of souls across the Multiverse as a whole), Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Mem Aleph can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and erase entire Universes from existence), Element Manipulation (Fire, Force, Earth, Electricity, Ice), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase her own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone far stronger than herself into her equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Mem Aleph exists as the Spirit of the Earth itself, and all Mother Goddesses exist as aspects of her being which consider themselves her "children" alongside all other Demons. Far more powerful than Metatron and the Demiurge, having sealed both of them across several universes after tearing apart a vastly weakened YHVH into fragments, and is capable of sealing an unstable form of their vastly more powerful fusion) | At least Multiverse level+ (Cast aside the very purpose of her existence, and was reduced to her truest and most primal form as a being of sheer, naked power, becoming vastly more powerful than her previous form in the process) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent across Space and Time Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ (Capable of enduring several attacks from the Protagonist, before being ultimately defeated and succumbing to her fate) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable | After casting aside all else and transforming herself into pure power, Mem Aleph became an entity devoid of any reason or purpose, and will eventually disappear in the air without leaving a trace Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mem Aleph:' A skill which unsummons all summoned foes of one of three alignments (Law, Chaos, Neutral) *'MA:' An Almighty attack that instantly kills a foe and grants their vitality to Mem Aleph. *'Light and Dark:' Using the primal elements of Light and Dark, Mem Aleph can induce death upon her foes. *'Reason’s Start:' Mem Aleph resets all buffs and debuffs. *'Resistance Swapping:' Mem Aleph can change around her resistances and weaknesses. Key: Mem Aleph | Empty Mem Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings